Artemis Fowl Script
by giantsavour
Summary: Who is Artemis Fowl? He's a beloved character the from book series we all enjoy. But what would the book look like if it had been written as a script for the big screen?
1. Chapter 1

Characters (In order of appearance):

Reporter

Artemis Fowl II

Butler

Nguyen Xuan

Sprite

Juliet Butler

Angeline Fowl

Captain Holly Short

Elf 1

Elf 2

Commander Julius Root

Caller

Foaly

Troll

Child

Town's people

Captain Trouble Kelp

Retrieval

Lieutenant Cudgeon

Corporal Grub Kelp

Cumulus

Argon

Mulch Diggums


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is something me and a group of me friends did. There were only seven of us including the camera man so all of us had to be several different characters. I was Holly, as well as being the reporter, the sprite, Cumulus and Grub Kelp. However, things happen and we stopped filming this before it was done. So I decided even though I was no longer doing this, maybe one of you would like to see an Artemis Fowl script, or even do this yourself. That would be awesome. If any of you actually do that, post the finished thing on youtube. That's what we were planning to do. I know I would love to see an Artemis Fowl movie and that would be kind of close to one.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Eon Collins, so I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>A document is sitting on a desk labeled <em>Artemis Fowl. _A voice explains the situation._

Reporter: How does on describe Artemis Fowl? Various psychiatrists have tried and failed. The main problem is Artemis's own intelligence. He bamboozles every test thrown at him. He is the only human alive that has learned about the fairies and LEP; the Lower Elements Police, run by different kinds of fairies such as elves, centaurs, sprites and the occasional dwarf. There is no doubt that Artemis is a child prodigy. But why does someone of such brilliance dedicate himself to criminal activity? Maybe it is because of his father, Artemis Fowl senior, who was a crime lord, famous throughout Europe, before he disappeared. Or maybe he was always searching for something to put his brilliant mind to the test. Perhaps the best way to create an accurate picture of Artemis is to tell the famous account of his first encounter with The People, otherwise known as the fairies. The story began several years ago at the dawn of the twenty-first century. Artemis Fowl had devised a plan to restore his family fortune. A plan that could topple civilizations and plunge the planet into a cross-species war. He was twelve years old at the time…


	3. Chapter 3

_Artemis is sitting at a table outside of a cafe. Butler is sitting beside him. Artemis is not very happy._

Artemis: Ho Chi Ming City in the summer. Sweltering by anyone's standards. I hope this isn't another wild-goose chase, Butler. Especially after Cairo. Your informant was not very well informed.

Butler: No, sir. I'm certain this time. Nguyen is a good man.

Artemis: Hmm. Perhaps. I will make my judgements after we find the book.

_A waiter comes scurrying up to them._

Nguyen: More tea, sirs?

Artemis: Finally. You're late. Now spare me the theatrics and sit down.

Nguyen: But sir, I am a waiter.

Artemis: Please. You are wearing handmade loafers, a silk shirt and three gold rings. Your nails appear to have been recently manicured. You are not a waiter. You are our contact, Nguyen Xuan and you have adopted this pathetic disguise to check for weapons.

Nguyen: So what I have heard is true. You are in fact a genius.

_Nguyen sits down beside Butler._

Artemis: More to the point. I am unarmed. But Butler here, my bodyguard, has a gun in his shoulder holster, two throwing knives in his boots, and derringer two-shot in his sleeve and three stun grenades in various pockets. Anything I am missing Butler?

Butler: The cosh, sir.

Artemis: Oh yes. As well as a cosh stuffed down his shirt.

_Nguyen looks at Butler, fearfully, and scoots slightly away from him._

Artemis: Don't be alarmed, Mister Xuan. Butler could kill you a thousand different ways, most of them without weapons, but as long as you stick to our agreement, we shouldn't have a problem. Now to business.

Nguyen: Yes Mister…Master Fowl. What you are looking for…I know where it is.

Artemis: Am I supposed to just take your words for this? My family is not without enemies. How do I know this isn't some trap?

Nguyen: No, no. Here, look.

_He shows a picture of a woman to Artemis._

Artemis: Explain.

Nguyen: This woman is a healer near Tu Do Street. She works in exchange for wine rice. All the time drunk.

Artemis: Very well. Lead on.

_Nguyen leads Artemis down the street. Butler walks behind Artemis, alert. They are led to an alley._

Artemis: Well? Where is she?

Nguyen: Over there. She never leaves. Even to buy rice spirits she sends a runner.

_Nguyen stays behind as Artemis approaches the figure, with Butler close behind him._

Artemis: Madam, I have a proposition for you.

Sprite: Wine.

_Artemis nods at Butler. Butler pulls a whiskey bottle out of his jacket. As the sprite drinks, Artemis turns to Nguyen._

Artemis: Pay our friend, Butler. Remember Mister Xuan, this is between us. You don't want Butler to come looking for you, do you?

Nguyen: Oh, no, Master Fowl. My lips are sealed.

Artemis: They better be.

_Nguyen runs off. Artemis turns back to the healer._

Artemis: Now, Madam, you have something I want.

Sprite: Yes, boy. Sore tooth. Bad head. I heal.

Artemis: You misunderstood me. A very common occurrence. I am not looking to be healed. I am perfectly healthy. No, what I want from you is your Book.

Sprite: Book? Don't know what you're talking about. I am a healer. You want book, go to the library.

Artemis: You are no healer. You are a sprite, p'shog, fairy, ka-dalum. Whichever language you prefer to use. And I want your Book.

_The creature pauses and then throws back her veil. Her ears are pointed and she is a green colour._

Sprite: If you know about the book, human, then you know about the magic I have in my fist. I can kill you with the snap of my fingers!

Artemis: I think not. Look at you. The rice wine has dulled your senses. You are near dead. I am here to save you, in exchange for the Book.

Sprite: What would a human want with our Book?

Artemis: That is no concern of yours. Here are your options. You can refuse to give us the book and we go home and leave you to rot in this alley.

Sprite: Yes. I choose this option.

Artemis: I wouldn't be so eager. If we leave without the book, you will be dead in a day.

Sprite (laughing): A day! I will outlive you by a century. Even in this state, fairies can survive the ages.

Artemis: Not with half a pint of holy water inside them.

_The sprite looks at the empty whiskey bottle and screams._

Sprite: Holy water! You have murdered me, human!

Artemis: True. But there is a second option. You give me the Book, then I return you magic to you.

Sprite: That's not possible.

Artemis: But it is. I have in my possession two vials. One with spring water from the fairy well sixty meters below the ring of Tara – possibly the most magical place on earth. This will counter the holy water. The other one is a shot of man-made magic. It will repair your entire body; flush out all the rice wine. It will be messy, but soon you will be as healthy as you were when you were a thousand years old.

Sprite: Hmm. Very well. You have yourself a deal, human.

_Artemis snaps his fingers. Butler hands the fairy a vial filled with liquid. The sprite drinks from the first one._

Sprite: Ah. Soon I will have magic again. But I am still dying. The second vial?

Artemis: The Book first.

_The sprite reaches into her robe and pulls out a book. She hands it to Artemis._

Sprite: No use to you anyway. Written in the old tongue.

Artemis: We'll see.

_Artemis walks away. Butler hands the second vial to the sprite. She drinks it and passes out._

Artemis: Nice doing business with you.

_They walk off._

Butler: Artemis?

Artemis: Yes?

Butler: The sprite. Why not simply kill her and steal the Book?

Artemis: A corpse is evidence. My way, the People have no reason to be suspicious. Besides, I added a slight amnesiac to the second vial. When she wakes up, the next week will be a blur.

Butler: Typical Artemis Fowl. Always two steps ahead.

Artemis: Now, we need to return home. This Book is the fairies Bible, Butler. It contains the history of their race, the commandments. But it is not in English. It is written in Gnommish. Translating it will be difficult.

Butler: I'll get the plane ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I took a trip to France and had no wifi the whole time. Anyways, here's the next part.**

**shaadisThePrincessOfWeird: No it isn't. We were planning on putting it up once we had finished it, but like I said, we never actually finished filming this. However, we did make an awesome trailer for it for a project at school. It's not on youtube either (unfortunately. I was really proud of that) but we did get 100% on it! :-) **

_Cut to Artemis's house, Fowl Manor. Juliet is sitting on the staircase. Artemis and Butler enter._

Juliet: Artemis, brother.

Artemis: Hello Juliet. Problem?

Juliet: My own fault, Artemis. Apparently I left a gap in the curtains Mrs. Fowl couldn't sleep. She hasn't left her room since you left.

Artemis: Hmm. She hasn't been the same since father disappeared.

_Artemis climbs the staircase and walks up to Angeline's bedroom. He knocks on the door, softly._

Artemis: Mother? Are you awake?

Angeline: Of course I'm awake. How can I sleep in this blinding glare?

_Artemis walks inside. His mother is sitting in the bed._

Angeline: Artemis, darling. Where have you been?

Artemis: School trip, Mother. Skiing in Austria.

Angeline: Ah. I miss skiing. Perhaps we can go when your father returns.

Artemis: Yes. Perhaps.

Angeline: Artemis, could you close those curtains? We really must get rid of that maid. She is good for absolutely nothing.

Artemis: Of course mother. I've been meaning to do it for quite some time. Butler has a sister that I believe would be perfect for the position. I think I've mentioned her. Juliet?

Angeline: Yes, the name sounds familiar. She can start right away. You're a good boy, Artemis. Come give Mummy a hug.

_Artemis climbs onto the bed to hug his mother._

Angeline: Oh, darling, I hear things. At night. They crawl along the pillow and into my ears.

Artemis: Perhaps we should open the curtains.

Angeline: No! No, because then I can see them too.

Artemis: Mother, please.

_Angeline crawls under the covers._

Angeline: Send the new girl.

Artemis: Yes, Mother.

Angeline: Send her with cucumbers and water.

Artemis: Yes Mother.

Angeline: And stop calling me mother. I don't know who you are, but you're not my little Arty.

Artemis: Of course. Sorry Mrs. Fowl.

Angeline: Now leave. And don't come back or I'll have my husband take care of you. He is a powerful man.

_Angeline pulls the blanket over her head. Artemis sighs and leaves. Artemis enters another room. His father's study. He begins looking through the Book_

Artemis: Nothing. It doesn't match Greek, Chinese, Roman… Juliet! Get me a sandwich. I may be in here for a while!

_He continues to look through his computer and the book._

Artemis: Wait! There, that symbol looks Egyptian. Hieroglyphics! I'll have to print off every Gnommish letter to compare it with them but still…it just might work.

_Hours pass. Then Artemis calls out._

Artemis: Butler!

Butler: Yes Master Artemis?

Artemis: The first page! It says, "Carry me always, carry me well. I am thy teacher of herb and spell. I am thy link to power arcane. Forget me and thy magick shall wane. Ten times ten commandments there be. They will answer every mystery. Curses, curses, alchemy. These secrets shall be thine, through me. But, Fairy, remember this above all. I am not for those in mud that crawl. And forever doomed shall be the one, who betrays my secrets, one by one."

Butler: Is that it?

Artemis: There are still forty-three pages to translate. Get Juliet up here. There are some jigsaws I need you to assemble.

_More hours go by. Artemis works hard, translating every page, letter by letter until it is done._

Artemis: At last. The whole Book is translated. After an entire night of translating. Now I must sleep. But when I am done, then it is time to do what I do best. Plot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cuts to Captain Holly Short. She is lying in bed, asleep. Then she wakes up suddenly and looks at her watch._

Holly: D'Arvit!

_She holds her hand up. A few gold sparks appear._

Holly: Great. And I'm almost out of magic. I really need to find time to complete the ritual.

_Holly grabs a dark green jumpsuit and her helmet and puts both on. Then she grabs a smoothie cup and races out the door. Cuts to a police station. A sign in front of it says "LEPrecon". Holly appears and races inside. The room is crowded._

Elf: Excuse me, officer, but I appear to have misplaced my jar of warts.

Elf: If you have a minute, Captain, could you tell me how to get to the fountain of youth?

Holly: Coming through. Police business. (Under her breath) Tourists.

_Holly walks through the crowd and tries to sneak past Commander Root's office._

Root: SHORT! GET IN HERE!

_Holly stops, sighs removes her helmet and smoothed the creasers from her uniform. Then she steps into Root's office._

Root: Well? What time do you call this?

Holly: I'm a minute late, Commander Root. The thoroughfare. There were four lanes down.

Root: Don't insult me with your excuses! You know what the city center is like! Get up a few minutes early!

Holly (mumbling): Yes, Commander.

Root: Look, I know what you're thinking. Why am I picking on you every day? Why don't I ever bawl out on those other layabouts? I'll tell you why. It's because you're a girl.

Holly (Under her breath): I knew it.

Root: But not for the reasons you think. You are the first girl in Recon. A beacon. There are a million fairies watching your every move. Lots of hopes are riding on you. But lots of prejudice is against you too. You have to be the best you can be, Short, and that has to be better than anybody else. (Sigh) I don't know, Holly. Ever since that Hamburg incident…

Holly: Yes, I know. One of my perps tried to bargain with the Mud People. We ended up having to stop time and do four memory wipes to make the humans forget.

Root: It's no use. I've made up my mind. I'm putting you on Traffic and bringing in Corporal Frond.

Holly: Frond! She's a bimbo. And airhead. You can't make _her _the test case!

Root: I can and I will. Why shouldn't I? You have never given me your best; either that or your best isn't good enough. Sorry, Short, you had your chance…

_Root turns away. Holly stands there for a minute. Then she swallows and tries to control her anger._

Holly: Commander Root, sir. I feel I deserve one more chance.

Root: And why's that?

Holly: Because of my record, sir. It speaks for itself, apart from the Hamburg thing. Ten successful recons. Not a single memory wipe or time stop apart from…

Root: The Hamburg thing.

Holly: And I'm the best shuttle pilot we have. I hold the record. If I were a male – one of your precious sprites – we wouldn't even be having this conversation.

Root: Now, just a minutes, Captain Short –

_The phone on Root's desk rings. He jabs the speaker button._

Root: Yes?

Caller: Bad news, Commander. We've got a rogue troll.

Holly: Of all the fairies to get loose.

_Root rubs his eyes in frustration. _

Root: Okay, Captain Short. Looks like you get your chance. You're running hot on magic I take it?

Holly: Uh, yes, sir.

Root: Good. Then sign yourself out a sidearm and proceed to the target area. Do a thorough reconnaissance and report in. Do not attempt retrieval. Is that understood?

Holly: Yes sir.

Root: We lost six men to troll attacks last quarter. Six men, and that was below ground, in familiar territory. You're going above ground. Mud Man territory.

Holly: I understand sir.

Root: Do you understand, Short? Do you really?

Holly: I think so, sir.

Root: Have you ever seen what a troll can do to flesh and bone?

Holly: Not up close sir, no.

Root: Good. Let's not make today your first time.

Holly: Understood.

Root: I don't know why it is, Captain Short, but whenever you start agreeing with me, I get decidedly nervous.

_Holly leaves and heads the Ops. Foaly the centaur is waiting for her. He is wearing a tinfoil hat._

Foaly: Anybody see you come in here?

Holly: The FBI, CIA, NSA, DEA, M16. Oh, and the EIB.

Foaly: The EIB?

Holly: Everyone In the Building.

Foaly: Oh, you're very funny, Short. A regular riot. Captain Holly Short, always ready with a comeback. I thought the Hamburg incident may have knocked some of the cockiness out of you. If I were you, I'd concentrate on the job at hand.

Holly: Okay Foaly. Fill me in.

_Foaly hands her a device that looks an awful lot like a phone._

Foaly: This red dot is the troll. Right now he appears to be headed toward Martina Franca, a fortified town near Brindisi. We've been lucky that our target has bumped into some food along the way. He chewed on a couple of cows for an hour or two, so that bought us a bit of time.

Holly: A couple of cows! Just how big is this fellow?

Foaly: Bull troll. Fully grown. One hundred and eighty kilos, with tusks like a wild boar. A really wild boar.

Holly: Right. Suddenly Recon seems a lot better the Retrieval. What have you got for me?

_Foaly hands her a device that looks like a wristwatch._

Foaly: Locator. If you find him, we find you. Routine stuff.

Holly: Video?

_Foaly clips a small cylinder into Holly's helmet._

Foaly: Live feed. Nuclear battery. No time limit. The mike is voice activated.

Holly: Good. Root said I should take a weapon on this. Just in case.

Foaly: Way ahead of you. Like always.

_He picks up a handgun and hands it to Holly._

Foaly: A Neutrino 2000. The latest model. Even the tunnel gangs don't have these. Three settings, if you don't mind. Scorched, well done and crisped to a cinder. It's also nuclear power source. This baby will outlive you by a thousand years.

_Holly straps the gun into her shoulder holster._

Holly: I'm ready…I think.

Foaly: I doubt it. No one's ever really ready for a troll.

Holly: Thanks for the confidence builder.

Foaly: Confidence is ignorance. If you're feeling cocky, it's because there is something you don't know.

_Holly exits and heads to the chutes. She gets into a pod. Foaly double checks that she is all strapped in before taking a step back._

Foaly: All set?

_Holly nods. Foaly taps her helmet mike._

Foaly: Keep in touch.


	6. Chapter 6

_The pod fires up. Holly steers it towards the chute and get sucked upwards. After a few seconds, the pod blasts out of the chute and into the sky. Holly flies the pod along the coast for a while, then lands. Foaly speak to her through the mike._

Foaly: Alright Short. There is a pair of mechanical wings behind your seat. Strap them on, and head to the town.

Holly: Sometime I wish elves had wings like sprites and pixies do.

Foaly: Don't be ridicules. My wings are much better than any sprites natural wings. Now enough complaining. You've got a troll to find.

_Holly puts her wings on and flew off into the night sky. She has the locator in her hand and is following the red dot. When she reaches the town, she lands._

Holly: I think its close.

Foaly: Good. Turn your shield on. Remember, it vibrates so fast that humans can't see you, but try not to stand too close to any buildings. The might see a shimmer.

_Holly presses a button on her suit and activates the shield._

Holly (breathes): I _really _need to complete the ritual.

Foaly: What's that Short?

Holly: Never mind.

_She peeks around the walls of the town and sees the troll banging on them._

Holly: Control, runner located. Situation critical topside.

Root: Clarify, Captain.

Holly: Runner is going through the town wall. Contact imminent. How far away is Retrieval?

Root: ETA five minutes minimum. We're still in the shuttle.

Holly: Root, you're in the shuttle? Never mind, that's too long, Commander. This whole town is going to be in chaos in ten seconds…I'm going in.

Root: Negative, Holly…Captain Short. You don't have an invite from the humans that live there. You know the law. And what happens to a fairy if we enter human residence without an invitation. You won't be much use to them if you are lying on the ground in pain and vomiting. Hold your position.

Holly: But Commander–

Root: No! No buts, Captain. Hang back. That's an order!

_Holly crouches, defeated. Then she hears a child cry out from inside the town._

Child: Aiuto!

Holly (whispering): Help. An invitation. (Louder) Sorry, Commander. The troll is inside and there are children in there.

Root: I'll have your stripes, Short! You'll spend the next hundred years on drain duty!

_Holly disconnects her mike and runs into the town. A group of people are standing in the streets. Everyone else appears to be in their homes. The troll is standing there, roaring at everything. Holly takes aim at the troll's head and fires. The troll stumbles and turns towards her._

Holly (to herself): It's ok. I'm shielded. He can't see me.

_The troll, who can very clearly see her, swings at her. Holly realizes that she is not invisible and rolls out of the way just in time. The troll reaches down and grabs Holly, pulling her into it and squeezing her. Holly, struggles and manages to worm one hand free. She turns a light on her helmet on and shines it at the troll. It drops her and roars in rage. Holly fires another shot and the troll collapses, not dead but out for a long while. Holly notices that all the humans can see her, and raises her hand in a gesture of peace._

Holly: Scusatemi tutti.

_Holly reaches into her pocket and pulls on a silver ball. She places it on the floor in front of the town's people._

Holly: Guardate.

_A flash comes from the ball and the people pass out on the ground. She sighs and exits the town. She tries to walk away but just outside of the town, her knees buckle and she falls to the ground in exhaustion. When she wakes, Commander Root is standing over her. He looks concerned until he notices she is awake. His face changes to anger._

Root: Captain Short! What in the name of sanity happened?

Holly: I…That is…There was…

Root: You disobeyed a direct order. I told you to hang back! You know it's forbidden to enter a human dwelling without an invitation.

Holly: I got invited. A child called for help.

Root: You're on shaky grounds there, Short.

Holly: That is precedent, sir. Corporal Rowe versus the State. The jury ruled that the trapped woman's cry for help could be accepted as an invitation.

Root: Hmm. I suppose you were lucky. Things could have been a lot worse.

Trouble: Commander!

Root: Yes Captain?

Trouble: There may still be an awake human in there.

Root: Shields! Everyone!

_Holly tries to put her shield up but she is out of magic. Trouble returns._

Trouble: False alarm sir. We will begin to mind-wipe the mud people.

Root: What happened to your shield, Short?

Holly: Um, stress, Commander?

Root: You lied to me. You're not running hot at all, are you? How long since you last completed the ritual?

Holly: I'd say…about…four years, sir.

Root: Four…four years? It's a wonder you lasted this long! Do it now. Tonight! You're not coming below ground again without your powers. You're a danger to yourself and your fellow officers.

Holly: Yes sir.

Root: Get a set of Hummingbirds from Retrieval and zip across to the old country.

Holly: Yes sir.

Root: And don't think I've forgotten about this shambles. We'll talk about it when you get back.

Holly: Yes sir. Very good, sir.

_She turns to leave._

Root: Oh, and Holly? Well done on the life-saving thing. Could have been worse, an awful lot worse.

Holly: Thank you sir.

Root: Now get out of here, and don't come back until you're full to the tips of your ears with magic!

Holly: Yes, sir. On my way, sir.

_Trouble hands her a set of wings and she runs off._


	7. Chapter 7

_Artemis meets with Juliet and Butler in the sitting room._

Artemis: There are certain rituals every fairy must complete to renew his magic. It says in the Book, "From the earth thine power flows, given through courtesy, so thanks are owed. Pluck thou the magick seed, where full moon, ancient oak and twisted water meet. And bury it far from where it was found, so return your gift into the ground." Do you see?

Juliet: Uh…

Artemis: The leprechaun is bound by certain rituals. Very specific rituals, I might add. We can use them to track one down.

_Juliet raises her hand._

Artemis: Yes?

Juliet: Well, the thing is, Artemis…the bit about leprechauns.

Artemis: Your point Juliet?

Juliet: Well, leprechauns. You know they're not real, don't you?

Artemis: Butler hasn't already talked to you about this?

Juliet: No. Was he suppose to?

Artemis: Yes, he certainly was. Perhaps he thought you'd laugh at him.

_Butler shrugs and looks down._

Artemis: Let us proceed under the assumption that fairy folk do exist, and that I am not a gibbering moron.

_They both nod, though Juliet looks unconvinced._

Artemis: Very well. Now, as I was saying, the People have to fulfill a specific ritual to renew their powers. According to my interpretation, they must pick a seed from an ancient oak tree by the bend in a river. And they must do this on the night of a full moon. Then all they have to do is plant the seed in a patch of dirt and they get their magic back.

Butler: So all we have to do…

Artemis: Is run a cross reference through the weather satellites, which I have already done. Believe it or not, there aren't very many places in this country with ancient oaks. Only one hundred and twenty nine.

Butler: So a stakeout. Excellent.

Artemis: There are preparations that need to be made for our guest's arrival. Juliet, I'll leave you in charge of that. Butler, you and I will deal with capturing the fairy. Oh and you'll need these.

_He hands Butler a pair of sunglasses._

Butler: Sunglasses? At night?

Artemis: Yes, Butler. Sunglasses. Fairies have a layer of magic called _mesmer_. Their voices change, slightly, and it places humans under some sort of mind control. I have modified these sunglasses to protect us from it. Trust me. We may need them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was really short, so I'll release two today.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Butler and Artemis were crouching behind a tree near the river. _

Butler (muttering): Four months of stakeout.

_He glances at Artemis. Something seems to be troubling him._

Butler: Artemis, I realize it's not my place, but I know something is wrong. And if there's anything I can do to help…

_Artemis is quiet for a few moments._

Artemis: It's my mother, Butler. I'm beginning to wonder if she'll ever…

_A twig snaps, stopping Butler and Artemis from talking. Holly Short hooks her wings up to one of the trees and pulls off her helmet and bends down to grab and acorn. At the same time, Butler loads his rifle and, after Artemis nods, fires. It wizzes over her head. She immediately curls into a ball and rolls away. She pulls her weapon out and crouches beside a tree. _

Butler: Nice pea-shooter.

_He comes up to Holly and snatches her pistol. Holly pulls her fingers away seconds before Butler crushes them._

Artemis: I don't suppose you would consider peaceful surrender?

_Holly turns, elbows raised for combat._

Artemis: No. I suppose not.

Holly: Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with.

Artemis (laughing): I believe, fairy, that you are the one unfamiliar with the facts.

Holly: I have magic, mud-worm. Enough to turn you and your gorilla into pig droppings.

Artemis: Brave words, miss. But lies, nonetheless. If, as you say, you had magic, you would have no doubt used it by now. No, I suspect you have gone too long without the ritual and are here to replenish your powers.

_Holly uses her last drip of magic to use the mesmer. Her voice becomes thick with magic._

Holly: Human, your will is mine.

Artemis: I doubt it.

_Butler shoots Holly with a sleeping dart. Holly collapses. Artemis goes over to study his prisoner._

Artemis: Nice shooting. Hmm. Definitely a girl. Pretty too, in a pointy sort of way.

Butler: Sir?

Artemis: Yes?

_Butler points to the creature's helmet. It is making a buzzing noise. Artemis leaves Holly to study the helmet._

Artemis: Ah, here we are. Fairy technology. Most impressive. Nuclear power source if I'm not mistaken. We must be careful not to underestimate our opponents.

_He pulls the camera off the helmet and the buzzing noise dies. Butler picks up Holly._

Butler: Great. Something else to be carried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also very short. Oh well, I tried. Some scenes are long, some are short. Not much I can do about it.**


End file.
